Love so True
by wrigglesworth59
Summary: Sweet, sweet, loving... that is it ;) Merlin/Morgana


He remembers the first time he had seen her, how his heart beat frantically beneath his ribs, watching the dark curtain of her hair as it fell off her flawless ivory shoulders as she slid her sleeves down her arms, his throat going dry as he swallowed down the lump of fear and arousal.

He knows he shouldn't be in here, certainly not after he had seen her step behind the changing screen but he couldn't will his feet to move. His wide eyes locked on those bared shoulders as she chatters on obliviously to her 'maid', unaware of the uninvited stranger in her chambers.

He had been half relieved and half disappointed when the lady's friendly maid had arrived and helped make good his escape.

Every day since then she had drawn his eye and not just for her beauty. She was like no other noble he had known, she was strong, fearless and kind-hearted and seemed as impressed by social status as he himself was.

She had any number of knights and nobles fawning over her, vying for her attentions and affections, yet she would never be satisfied to be any 'Lord's' trophy, a pretty doll to look nice and blindly follow orders.

Still knowing all this did not excuse his current actions. Lord knows if he were ever to be discovered here it would be his head on the block, not that that knowledge would deter him. It was too late for that.

His heart was once again pounding, anticipation, fear, trepidation, lust... love, the noise almost drowning out the sound of the lock clicking into place.

Hearing only silence behind him he turns around, eyes lifting to automatically meet the jade eyes of his Lady. A playful smile tugs at her lips as she closes the distance between them.

The moment her lips meet his own his eyes flutter closed and he welcomes the soft lips with eagerness, pushing back increasing the pressure as his arms circle her waist even as her own wrap around his shoulders and her head tilts in readiness of deepening the kiss.

He feels the soft wet brush of her tongue running along his bottom lip causing him to shudder in pleasure and he opens up to her, his tongue meeting hers in a wet dance of heat and passion though there is no fight for dominance, for this is something they have explored together numerous times. When her hands start to slip from around his neck, down his shoulders, to rest at his own waist however this is new territory and he would explore it with no other, propriety be damned.

He feels a cool brush of gentle fingers on the warm skin at his hips, her hands slowly brushing higher, taking the coarse fabric of his tunic with them until the kiss breaks and she lifts him free of the material.

His nipples pebble in the cool night air despite the flush of arousal. He tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her impossibly closer, lips connecting once again.

His erection presses almost painfully against the worn fabric of his breeches and feeling the warmth of her body pressed so close to his own he cannot prevent his hips thrusting forward, a vain attempt at seeking relief.

His hands run up her back until they meet the laces of her nightgown and with a simple pull the knot comes undone, he spends an inelegant moment fumbling with the laces as he loosens them enough to remove the garment entirely.

He pulls away as the gown pools around her feet, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him. The way the candlelight flickers off her porcelain skin creating shadows and highlighting the stunning beauty before him. She looks like a goddess, an ethereal beauty, something not of this world, and he wonders why of all people she could love she should choose him?

Her lilting voice calls him from the stupor her naked body put him in, and he is quick to return his attentions, his lips meeting hers more forcefully, desperately.

Her hands pull at the laces of his breeches and he groans low in his throat as her fingers brush against his straining erection.

He hisses slightly as the cool night air meets his heated and swollen cock, his eyes going impossibly wide as his lady sinks gracefully to her knees before him. Something he never would have expected and not just because it was a practice looked down upon within the nobility, but because it is so submissive something the lady herself is not.

Her warm wet tongue runs the length of his shaft pausing a moment at the tip as she laps up the fluid that has started to bead there. He threads his fingers gently through her hair, his mouth going slack as she pulls the head of his manhood into the warmth of her mouth, her cheeks hollowing around his girth as she sucks him in, a loud groan falling from his lips.

He has never experienced anything like this, the warmth of her mouth followed by the cool night air as she withdraws only to be sucked back into that welcoming heat again, unable to hold back the moans that slip free.

His pleasure builds low in his gut as she starts to speed up her attentions, until he has to warn her to stop.

She smirks up at him smugly before getting to her feet and moving over to her large four poster bed, he takes the opportunity to calm himself, it wouldn't do to finish before the lady herself had found her pleasure.

Once he is composed he crawls onto the bed, spreading her legs before him as he goes, he offers her an impish grin before burying his face between them. He starts kissing her inner thigh, slowly getting closer to her centre.

He can smell her arousal and his head is dizzy with lust, the scent of it overwhelming him. He spreads her legs a little more, burying his face there and taking a deep breath in so the unique smell can fill his senses. His tongue darts out to lick against the wetness at her opening, his nose brushing up against her nub soon to be replaced by his tongue as he slips a finger inside her virgin hole.

She is making soft crooning noises, her hips arching up to meet his face, her hands tugging at his hair as his name falls like a plea, a prayer, from her lips and he has to grip the base of his cock in a futile effort to quell his own desire but he can hold back no longer.

He pulls his face away, shiny with spit and his ladies essence, he braces himself up on his arms either side of her head as he kisses her passionately, both able to taste faint traces of themselves on the others tongue.

The head of his cock brushes up against her hole, still he holds himself back until she is almost demanding in her want of him.

He lets the tip penetrate her inner walls, so tight, so wet, warm and welcoming. God, why did no-one ever tell him it would be this amazing?

He pauses briefly when he feels a slight resistance and it takes all his self control not to just thrust harshly against the virgin barrier, instead easing his way slowly, kissing her deeply to draw her attention from the pain.

And then he is fully sheathed inside of her, and they rock together in the earliest dance of man. Each thrust into her stealing the breath from his lungs, the large chambers filled with the sounds of their heavy breaths as they consummate their love.

 **Love so True**

He mouths at her neck desperately, his thrusts growing increasingly erratic as he nears his climax, words of love and devotion spilling from his slack mouth and she clings to him desperately as her back arches under him, his cock caught in a vice like grip that pulses spasmodically making it almost impossible to keep thrusting, not that that is too much of a problem for as soon as her inner walls clamped down around him, her nails digging into his shoulders, it was impossible to stave off his own orgasm as it ripped through him.

After, uncaring of the sticky slightly bloody mess between them, they clung to each other whispering words of love and promises of forever even as they knew they would never again have this, knowing that come morning she would be leaving, a 'suitable match' having been found.


End file.
